1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock assembly, and more particularly to a clock assembly having a rotating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical clocks comprise a clock body having a surface, at least two pointers rotatably supported in the surface for indicating time, the surfaces are usually printed with various kinds of patterns for decoration purposes. However, the patterns may not move.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clocks.